


Play

by Saetre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetre/pseuds/Saetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to the hottest play in a vortex near you, starring Jade Harley as Callie-Ophee and Calliope as Jade Harley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (( Hi! I hope you like your request! It's not the cutest thing, but I thought Calliope and Jade dressing as eachother was pretty darn cute! ))


End file.
